Demon King Akira
by PrimePWTime
Summary: The year is 3000 A.D and Bounty Hunters and Space Pirates rule. Akira always wanted to be a Bounty Hunter like his hero but when his dream comes true it becomes his worst nightmare!


**Demon King Akira **

**Bounty 01-The Jounrey Begins!**

The year was 3000 A.D the population of earth ment people had to leave earth and build coloines on diffrent planets. During the years of imagration the earth took on some new changes. Cyborgs and androids walked on the streets of the earth with a mind of their own. The cyborgs and androids worked in the stores and were house keepers for most of the earth people. Everyone lived on peace on earth but in the other colonies around the world death was claming lives every second. Bounty Hunters and Space Pirates ruled in space they killed and stold gold from the diffrent colonies. Colonies were destoryed by the hands of great destroyes of space. The people on earth knew about these acts but blew it off since they knew they were safe beacuse their was a force field around the earth protecting it from the evil of space. The days went pass very easy and fast it was just a normal life for the kids of earth and their parents. But one boy didnt like how the earth was. He wanted to be free from the boring days of earth and he wanted to become a bounty hunter and live the exciting life. His name was Akira Kasuki he was 13 and he had long spikey red hair that looked like fire in the light and he had light blue eyes that glowed like the moon. He wore a black shirt with a white vest and he had on blue torn jeans. He lived in a small house in a small town he lived with his father and mother his older brother Sayako was over sea playing basketball for a pro leauge. Akira wacthed T.V everyday and looked on the news for the most wanted list and everyday he saw the same man as the number one crook. He was a bounty hunter and Akira's role model his name was Jin Suzuma a great killer who hade killed over 10 million people. Akira loved Jin he thought he was awesome he wanted to be like him a crook on the run. No one knew about Akira's obsession with bounty hunters and space pirates.

The Day was beggining it was the 4th of March and it was 11:00 am in the morning the blinding light of the sun was risinng over the mountains. Akira woke up with his hair all messed up and his clothes were dirty and smelled horrible. He went into his bathroom and changed into some better clothes and then went into the living room and sat down where his parents were they were wacthing T.V and they had a news update about Jin Suzuma who was robbing a bank in a small colony. Akira wacthed on as Jin was escaping from the scene of the crime in his Black Fox which was a space ship which was black and gold that could go at amazing speeds. Akira looked on as the black and gold ship blasted off into the stars escaping bullets from the space police.

"That was live coverage of a Jin Suzuma bank robbery he has gotten away again as you can see that would be his 80th straight robbery without being caught this is simply amazing" said the news caster.

"What a shame I hope they cacth that man fast he is a bad man a very bad man!" screamed Akira's mother getting up from the couch pointing to the T.V and jumping up and down making Akira sweat.

"Ye will be caught honey so dont worry" said Akira's father trying to make his wife calm down.

"Ummmmmmmm yeah........" said Akira not going to get in a fight with his parents about this if he said one word he would have to get in a debate with his mother who could talk for hours. He got up from the couch and sneaked outside as his mother had her face pressed up next to the T.V screen. Akira laughed when he finally got outside in the backyard he sat and layed down on the grass as he looked at the sky. He was wishing about being a bounty hunter in space being in the wild they called space. He knew that he could be a great bounty hunter and he also knew that he wouldnt be scared of anything not even death. As he looked at the clouds he saw a little star in the sky it was shining bright. Akira wacthed as the star got bigger and bigger it was getting closer to him. Akira got off from the ground as the star turned into a black and gold ship. Akira then got freaked out he started running around in circles as the ship was falling at amazing speeds. Finally the ship fell right by Akira just missing him by a hair. Akira knew what that ship was it was Jin's Black Fox. A huge bang occured when the ship fell into the ground and Akira's parents ran outside and looked at the ship. Akira's mother screamed at the sight and she fainted to the ground and Akira's father attended his wife. Akira wacthed as the ship opened up slowly and what came out of the ship was a man about 28 he had short spikey silver hair and he had green eyes. He had on battle armor which was in bad condition. He walked out of the ship which destoryed the fence luckily the neighbors were out on vacation. Jin got up to Akira and his green eyes glared at Akira's light blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Jin Suzuma" said Jin smiling and extending his hand to Akira.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! I JUST SAW YOU ON T.V!" yelled Akira as his mouth was wide open in shcok.

"Yes and the colony was right by earth" said Jin trying to explain to Akira. As Akira's father saw Jin he also fainted on to his wife as Akira was the only member of his family not on the ground.

"HOW! DID YOU GET THREW THE FORCE FIELD?!" asked Akira shocked as his hero was in front of him it was amazing.

"Actually thats why Im here I got caught up in my ship and I fell to earth my Black Fox broke threw the force field but got banged up pretty badly" said Jin smiling as a stone fell from his pocket as Akira looked it was a crystal it shined very bright and it was beautiful. Akira went to pick it up for Jin but Jin went down to get it himself as they fought over the crystal it flew into the air and and landed in Akira's mouth perfectly and then Jin tackled Akira too the ground when Jin did that Akira ate the crystal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jin shaking Akira now very angry.

"I didnt mean to eat it.............It just landed in my mouth and then you tackled me making me eat the thing" pleaded Akira softly.

"Yeah right kid you wanted the Demon King power so you ate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jin.

"Demon King...............?" asked Akira with a weird look on his face. As he said that Jin heard people coming they must of heard the bang his ship made when it crashed.

"WE GO NOW!!!" said Jin grabbing Akira's arm forcing him to go into his Black Fox then he threw Akira into a seat and Jin jumped into the pilot seat.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I CANT GO INTO SPACE!!! LET ME GO!!!" screamed Akira praying someone would hear him.

"Sorry you ate the Demon King Stone so you are my new partner in crime demon boy" said Jin as he tried to get the ship running finally getting it running and it flew it into the air as Akira wacthed his parents up and looking at the ship screaming. Jin looked at Akira and smiled when he did that Akira's dream had just became his worst nightmare.

Bounty 02-The Legend of the Demon King!


End file.
